


One More Night

by MiaSanMia



Series: Momentos [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSanMia/pseuds/MiaSanMia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar realmente quiere que se quede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Le faltan dedos de las manos para contar cuantas veces se ha encontrado en la misma situación, la de quedarse dormido junto a Neymar, sin importar dónde se encuentren: si hospedados en algún hotel cuando han jugado de visita, o en alguna concentración o simplemente cuando salen hasta tarde y deciden quedarse unos pocos en la casa de Fábregas que de todos es el que vive más cerca y les toca repartirse la cama de invitados, un sofá o algún colchón improvisadamente instalado en medio de la sala de estar.

No tiene un registro exacto de cuantas veces ha sucedido, aunque Leo – guiñando el ojo y todo – ya le ha mencionado que es algo que ocurre con bastante frecuencia y cómo no va a saber él, si es el argentino el que a la mañana siguiente siempre los descubre en aquella situación, o al menos a Alexis que es el primero que despierta y que siempre se termina escapando antes de que Neymar abra los ojos, _que aquí no ha pasado nada_ , salvo que Leo no aguanta las ganas de reír y de comenzar el día burlándose del chileno.

Hoy es distinto, porque Alexis se ha despertado a mitad de la noche y por primera vez tiene una noción de lo que realmente significa quedarse dormido junto al brasileño. Y tarda un par de segundos en ser consciente de que está de espaldas en la cama de Neymar, que su brazo derecho está siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de su compañero, en ese hotel de Sevilla que el equipo local les ha dispuesto. En una habitación que no es la suya, sino la que el dorsal número once está compartiendo con Alves, quién está roncando ligeramente en el otro extremo del cuarto, más allá.

Alexis se frota los ojos con la mano que tiene libre mientras lo va notando. A Neymar apretado contra él en lo que es una cama demasiado pequeña para los dos. Puede sentir el rostro del menor escondido en su cuello, notar el brazo de Neymar sobre su abdomen y sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas. En su cuello el aliento ajeno vibrando, y que lo golpea cálido y que va marcando el ritmo tranquilo con el que el brasileño está durmiendo.

El recuerdo de cómo han llegado a quedar en esa posición es algo difuso, aunque tiene mucho que ver con el torneo de FIFA que varios improvisaron con la _play_ que Dani siempre lleva consigo. Debe haber sido eso, porque con el débil centellar de la luz de la luna que se cuela por las cortinas, se puede ver la consola y los controles desparramados por el suelo. Además, tanto Neymar como él tienen un sueño similar, ese tipo de sueño que les permite quedarse dormidos en cualquier parte, aún si sus compañeros están gritándole a la pantalla alentando a sus personajes virtuales. Alexis y Neymar en cuanto a dormir se trata, podría pasar un huracán por encima y ellos jamás se enterarían.

Pero la cama en la que se encuentran ahora es pequeña y a medida que vayan pasando las horas se sentirá en el cuerpo la incomodidad por el espacio reducido. Por eso será mejor salirse de ahí y dejarle a Neymar la cama para el solo. Alexis puede marcharse a su propia habitación, esa que está compartiendo con Lionel al otro lado del pasillo.

Problema solucionado.

Con ese plan en mente, Alexis coge la mano de Neymar y le levanta el brazo con cuidado, tan sólo unos centímetros para poder zafarse del agarre, aguantando la respiración para no hacerse oír.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Pregunta Neymar, muy, muy bajito.

Alexis se asusta porque no se lo esperaba, aún tiene a Neymar cogido de la mano. Su plan de escape sigiloso está fracasando.

― Debo irme a la cama.

― Estás en la cama. ― Contesta Neymar sin abrir los ojos a la noche.

― Debo irme a mi cama. ― Alexis considera que es preciso aclararlo.

― No... Duérmete.

― Ney… ― Alexis insiste evitando bostezar.

Pero Neymar no le hace caso y aprieta aún más su brazo alrededor del abdomen de Alexis.

― Quédate.

Alexis se tensa ante el agarre. Sabe que sus latidos ahora están más acelerados, sin embargo Neymar ha vuelto a quedar en silencio, puede volver a oírlo respirar lentamente, el chico se está quedando dormido una vez más.

― ¡Ney, no te duermas! Tu cama es muy pequeña. Dormiremos mal.

Neymar no contesta y sin embargo se apega aún más a Alexis.

― Ney… No te hagas el dormido. Sé que me estás escuchando.

Neymar suspira, pero en ningún momento se aleja del cuerpo del chileno, ni tampoco abre los ojos. ― No te hagas de rogar. Mira que hace frío y tú siempre tienes más temperatura corporal que yo.

Alexis no puede evitar reírse, despacio eso sí. No puede creer que su amigo le salga con una respuesta de ese tipo solo porque no quiere que se vaya.

― Eres increíble. ¿Realmente quieres que me quede?

― Si.

Y al final a Alexis no le queda de otra que suspirar, rendido pero no menos halagado y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas porque bueno, Neymar _realmente_ quiere que se quede.

― Bien. ― Dice, cerrando los ojos y accediendo a la situación. Y probablemente cuando despierte le dolerá el brazo que está bajo el cuerpo de Neymar.

Pero valdrá la pena.

 

**Author's Note:**

> El primero de muchos momentos entre Neymar y Alexis, que para mi fortuna tuvieron el placer de coincidir en el Camp Nou. "Momentos" será una serie y la iré actualizando de forma regular.


End file.
